The present invention is directed to aqueous compositions for forming photosensitive microparticles to photosensitive polymeric microparticles and to methods for producing such microparticles. The present invention is also directed to aqueous dispersions of photosensitive polymeric microparticles and articles comprising the photosensitive polymeric microparticles.
Photosensitive materials demonstrate a response to electromagnetic radiation, including infrared, visible and ultraviolet radiation as well as light amplification by stimulated emission or laser. This response can be a type of luminescence in which visible radiation is emitted by a photosensitive material after exposure, e.g., fluorescent and phosphorescent materials; in which there is a change in the wavelength of the electromagnetic radiation passing through the material, e.g., non-linear optical materials; or in which there is a reversible change in color, e.g., photochromic materials.
There are products that take advantage of the phenomena demonstrated by photosensitive materials, e.g., optical elements such as optical memory elements and display elements. Although products incorporating core/shell microparticles that demonstrate photosensitive properties are known, it is desirable to have products in which the properties of the photosensitive materials in the microparticles can be controlled.